


This story doesn't end up with happy ending

by yourtypicallovestory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I feel bad for them, JiHan, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Seungcheol is a good friend, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: "What if someone told you that the person you love the most is gone? That you would never see them again? Hear their laugh? Never feel their breath, their heartbeat? Because that was what Jeonghan had to face."





	This story doesn't end up with happy ending

What if someone told you that the person you love the most is gone? That you would never see them again? Hear their laugh? Never feel their breath, their heartbeat? Because that was what Jeonghan had to face.

 

 Joshua and Jeonghan were the cute couple, always together hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. They had planned their future and Joshua had already hidden an engagement ring in his drawer. Everything just seemed so perfect for those two. But life is not a fairy tale with good ending. This story knew only a bad one.

 

 It was summer, a pretty sunny evening. Jeonghan was sitting on a couch, waiting for Joshua to come home from his work. He always worked late hours due to the amount of things he had to do. They both got used to this as the time flew by, but it never made Jeonghan less worried. Joshua's road home wasn't the safest, it was really dark and barely few people crossed it at this hour. Nothing that Joshua said could reassure Jeonghan that it wasn't that bad. He always felt unsure. 

 And it was the same that evening. Joshua never called him after he would finish his work, leaving Jeonghan hanging like this for thirty minutes. That's why he was more than surprised when his phone started buzzing like crazy. It was too late to get call from any of their friends and his boyfriend was still going home. Curious, he stood up and grabbed his phone. It had  _unknown number_ written on the screen.

_"Hello?"_

_"Mr Yoon?"_

_"Yes, that's me"_

_"We are calling to inform you that Mr Hong is in hospital"_

_"W-what? How is he? Is he okay?"_

_"He was shot several times...I'm really sorry"_

 Jeonghan dropped his phone and bursted into tears. There were many different thoughts in his head. Maybe it was just a stupid prank? Because there was no way Joshua was in hospital. No, he was supposed to come home in few minutes and they would eat together the leftover pizza and go to sleep, cuddled to each other. 

_"Hello? Mr Yoon are you still there?"_

_"What's his condition?"_

_"He...he is not in the best condition...I'm sorry"_

_"Please, just tell me. How is he?"_

_"He died before we could transport him to the hospital...I'm really sorry"_

_"C-can I see him? Please"_

_"Of course, but he is not in the best shape"_

_"I don't care... I need to see him"_

 

 It was a mistake. A huge one. Thankfully Seungcheol agreed to come with him, even though it was 12am and he was probably sleeping peacefully, but Jeonghan couldn't face the brutal truth alone. As soon as they arrived, he bursted into hard tears and sobbed into Seuncheol's chest, his scream mumbled by the fabric of his shirt. The love of his life was laying in front of him. Dead. Lifeless. Both of them couldn't proceed what happened. At one time Joshua was smiling and alive and few hours later he was found dead. Even Seungcheol was crying hard. 

_"Hanni, I'm so sorry"_

_"He can't be dead! Seungcheol we had everything planned already! He finally promised to get me a cat! I begged him for months! We were supposed to get married!"_

_"Shh.. Don't, you will hurt more"_

_"I need him back Cheol... I miss him so much already... If not him, there is nothing else for me..."_

_"Don't talk like this Hanni, you still have us"_

_"I'm sorry, but he was my everything.... I'm nothing without him"_

_"You need to rest"_

 

 Nothing was the same for Jeonghan again. The summer that used to be his favourite season, was only a painful reminder of what happened. The autumn was even more depressing, it made everything worse. The thought of Christmas didn't excited him that much anymore. They were supposed to spend them together, maybe with their friends. Jeonghan even had an idea what to buy Joshua, but little did he know that Joshua also had something planned for him too. When Jeonghan was cleaning his desk, he found a small velvet box in one of his drawers. He didn't touch anything that belonged to Joshua since his death, but he got intrigued by the small piece of paper that had messily written

_To my beloved_

 When he opened the box he saw an engagement ring with small diamond. The one that Jeonghan fell in love with months ago and was rumbling about all the time, but it was expensive as hell... And Joshua still managed to buy it. No wonders why he was working so long. All for Jeonghan. Tears started to gather in his eyes until he fully broke up, falling on the ground, hugging the small box close to his chest. It was the last thing that reminded him about the love of his life. With shaky hands he put on the ring and said, with small smile on his face, while looking up

_"I do Shua, I do"_

 

 It wasn't supposed to be like this. That was what Jeonghan kept repeating to himself all the time. Whenever he met with their friends, when he woke up alone in their bed, when he came home to total silence and no one to greet him. Their life was supposed to be perfect. They were meant to get married, had plenty of kids and cats, and grow old together just to be the old grumpy couple. Instead on of them was already buried. 

 

_"Would you hate me if I left this place?"_

_"Of course not Hanni, I would say that I understand it"_

_"Do you think Shua would hate me for giving up?"_

_"No Jeonghan. I know he understands it better than me. He would do the same."_

_"I want to leave. This is hell Seungcheol. I have to wake up without him and go to bed alone. It hurts"_

_"I'm not going to stop you Hanni... But think about it. It still can change:_

_"He won't come back miraculously Cheol"_

 

 Seungcheol knew what Jeonghan wanted. What he needed. The thought of losing his another friend was hurting him, but he knew it would be selfish if he made Jeonghan stay. That's why he didn't stop him and let him do what he felt was the best option. That's why he wasn't surprised when he found his limp body on the floor in the bathroom with small letter next to him. 

_Dear Seungcheol,_

 

_I know it's you, don't ask me how. I just know. Thank you for letting me choose and didn't force me to stay. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish it would be different. You were supposed to be my best man on our wedding. I wanted to make you suffer with our twenty cats that we wanted to adopt. I wish that our kids would call you uncle._

_You were and will be my best friend, trust me. But Shua was always my one and only. I can't grow up alone knowing he isn't here beside me, growing old and grey with me. I can't imagine future without me making fun of his wrinkles._

_I know I look like a total shit right now. I'm sorry I couldn't find strength and time to put anything on my face so please, before anyone else will see me put some make up on my face. Treat it like my last request. Just cover those dark circles and the pimple I have._

_Your stupid friend_

_Jeonghan_

_PS Say sorry to everyone from me, hug Chan if you will have a chance and please, please don't hate each other. You all were the best support I could ever imagine, but it was my battle and I had to decide when I want to end it. I'm thankful that I had the opportunity to have you all in my life. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything. I couldn't aks for more_

Wiping his tears Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan for the last time. He didn't look like his usual self and he indeed didn't look good. He had visible eyes bags, his skin was pale and lips chapped. A small sad smile creeped onto his face as he grabbed his hand. 

_"You stupid ass, thank you for being in my life. And for making me cry like a baby, twice this year. Next time when we'll meet I whoop your ass for that"_ he didn't even bother wiping the new tears that started to escape his eyes like a river  _"Say hi to Josh from me... I'll miss you both really hard"_ Seungcheol looked up and grinned, tears still rolling down his cheeks  _"You were really worth each other, you dicks. I'm happy you are finally together again"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, but I hope it is not the worst angst and fanfiction that ever existed ^^  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
